


Standing His Ground

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [12]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, lucky clover diner universe, reuben challenge, word prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah wants to add to their family, but Sean has his doubts.





	Standing His Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Lucky Clover Diner verse.
> 
> My response to Reuben Writing Challenge 5 from Linda Hoyland. This week's words are:
> 
> kitten  
> mother  
> box  
> food  
> orange  
> baby

[](http://imgur.com/e2Psq21)

“I still think Cocoa would like a brother or sister,” Elijah announced as he scooped clumps of litter out of her litter box and deposited them in the garbage.

Sean hadn’t planned on expanding their family with the fur baby they already had, but saying no to Elijah was close to impossible, so Sean had no doubt that if Elijah came across another kitten that needed a home, he’d be powerless to refuse him. “I’m sure she would,” Sean said cautiously, “and maybe one day we might take in another cat.”

After he had added more litter to the box, Elijah turned to Sean, frowning. “Do you think Cocoa’s mother came back looking for her after we took her in?”

Being estranged from his own mother, Sean knew how much Elijah identified with Cocoa’s orphaned state. “Probably not,” he told Elijah, “but wherever she is, I know she’d be happy to know that her little one found such a good home with us.”

“I hope so.” Elijah took the three-pound bag of kitten chow from the cupboard under the sink and filled Cocoa’s bright orange food bowl with the requisite three-quarters of a cup. Next he filled her white bowl with fresh water.

“I’m sure of it,” Sean confirmed.

“I guess we won’t be lucky enough to find another kitten behind the diner,” Elijah mused, “but we could go to the shelter and see what other kittens need homes.”

“It’s something to think about,” Sean offered, not ready to commit himself.

“We’re gone all day,” Elijah persisted. “I bet she’d be less lonely if she had someone to play with while we’re away.”

It was obvious that Elijah had his heart set on this, but Sean was determined to stand his ground, at least for now. “Are burgers okay for dinner?” he asked in an attempt to change the subject..

“Awesome,” Elijah answered, “but could you make them cheeseburgers?”

“Will do,” Sean confirmed, taking the hamburger patties out of the refrigerator and bringing them to the counter.

“Another kitten would be cool,” Elijah thought out loud, “but maybe Cocoa would enjoy playing with a puppy instead.”

The hamburger patty he’d been handling slipped from Sean’s hand and landed on the kitchen floor with a plop. Cocoa pounced on it.


End file.
